Kaju Kaju no Mi
Introduction The Kaju Kaju No Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into any fruit juice at will, turning the user into a Fruitjuice Human (果汁人間 'Kajū ningen') Appearance Usage Strengths The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Amy is able to create, control, and become any fruit juice. With this in mind, Amy is able to create fruit juice-based attacks and is immune to any water-based attacks, except for sea water. She is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fruit juice and allowing the attack to pass through her Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Ringojūsunokkuauto '(リンゴジュースノックアウト), literal meaning "Apple Juice Knockout", Amy transforms her arm into a huge apple tree made out of apple juice, whilst infusing the arm with Haki, and punches with the infused arm *'Orenjijūsu no kawa muki-ki' (オレンジジュースの皮むき器), literal meaning "Orange Juice Peeler", Amy transforms her leg into sharp crescant bladed globe thing made out of orange juice, infuses it with Haki, and kicks opponents *'Gurēpujūsu no shawā' (グレープジュースのシャワー), literal meaning "Grape Juice Shower", Amy shoots a nonstop shower of small droplets of grape juice out of the front of her body at/with the speed and strength of a sniper rifle *'Painappurujūsu shuryūdan' (パイナップルジュース手榴弾), literal meaning "Pineapple Juice Grenade", Amy creates large pineapples made out of pineapple juice in her hands, then throws them at opponent, which explode upon impact with the power of C-4 *'Tomatojūsuburaddimeiden' (トマトジュースブラッディメイデン), literal meaning "Tomato Juice Bloody Maiden", Amy transforms her entire body into tomato juice, while retaining her normal shape but with Haki infused large fangs and claws, which makes her more flexible and increases her phyisical abilities *'Satō rasshu' (砂糖ラッシュ), literal meaning "Sugar Rush", Amy transforms her nails into needles made of a random juice and impales the opponent pumping in enough natural sugar to not only destroy their pancreas, but most of their internal organs, causing a slow horrible painful death (absolute last resort technique) *'Kuranberījūsu no eda' (クランベリージュースの枝), literal meaning "Cranberry Juice Branches", Amy grows a large network of sharp branches Haki infused, made out of cranberry juice, out of her body *'Nashi jūsu no tenshi' (梨ジュースの天使), literal meaning "Pear Juice Angels", Amy waves her arms and launches flying female angels made out of pear juice that chase down the opponent *'Mangōjūsu o furu' (マンゴージュースを振る), literal meaning "Mango Juice Wave", Amy transforms most of her body into a huge wave of mango juice *'Zakurojūsupanmeru '(ザクロジュースパンメル), literal meaning "Pomegranate Juice Pummel", Amy transforms her hands into giant fists made out of pomegranate juice and imbues them with haki, then delivers several blows to her opponent with her fists *'Kiuijūsu tategami' (キウイジュースたてがみ), literal meaning "Kiwi Juice Mane", Amy transforms her hair into kiwi juice hair then binds and constricts her opponents Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit